High School Turned Wierd
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Sometimes life just seems better in the anime world *sigh* Itachi is also involved with this love story...just doesn't get the girl
1. Chapter 1

*** Sasori's POV ***

"Master Sasori, why are we here, un?" Deidara asked impatiently.

"For the millionth time, we need to pick up a girl named Kaya" I sighed "Leader thinks that she will be a great asset to our organization and he said to take any hostage necessary to get her to come with us."

We were both standing outside of her first period class wearing our black cloaks with red clouds printed on them. As people walked by they stared and the girls giggled to their friends. Deidara looked really uncomfortable with all the negative attention, especially from the girls but I just shrugged it off waiting for the bell to ring so we could get this mission done and over with. The kids came out one by one as soon as the bell rung.

"There she is" I pointed to the first girl out of the room.

Deidara grabbed her wrist when she opened her locker.

"Kaya, un?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered emotionless, after locking her locker she waved us to follow.

"My name is Sasori" I explained "And this is my partner Deidara" she glanced at each of us before I continued "We're from the organization called Akatsuki, we want you to join."

She gave us a final glance before entering her next class. We again waited for her to come out, when she did she glanced at us but this time sighed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Pardon, un?" Deidara looked at her curiously.

"Why do you want me in the organization?" she asked again.

"Our leader thinks that you would be a great asset to our organization, un."

We were now entering the main lobby when there was a loud high pitched scream. Kaya shoved her stuff at me and ran to the source, Deidara and I followed. We saw Itachi about to hit the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Kaya stepped in front of the girl stopping Itachi's attack when Deidara and I caught up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she warned, the girl behind her held onto her shoulders, tightly by the looks of it.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked coldly drawing back his hand.

"Kaya, and don't you dare touch my friends" Kaya's voice got cold just like Itachi's.

Itachi looked at us then grabbed her friend, putting her on his shoulder then started to walk away.

"Hey! Put her down…" she waited for him to do so "NOW!"

"Uh oh" a friend of hers said "Poison is returning."

"Everyone, run, before you get infected" another one of her friends said laughing.

"Mako, Kiyoshi" a third friend warned.

"Stop teasing Poison or you'll taste her venom as well" her final friend teased.

"Would you all shut up!" the girl on Itachi's shoulder shouted "I'm being kidnapped here! Kiyoshi help me!"

He laughed before answering "Sorry Ayame but I'm not the fighting type. Mako?"

"No thanks. What about you Shinji?" she turned around.

"This dude's too strong" he said backing away.

"Yasu help me!" Ayame struggled.

Her friend, Yasu, moved out of the way because Kaya was shaking.

"Would you all just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kaya looked up "Put Ayame down or I'm not going into the Akatsuki."

He didn't listen; Kaya was struck on the head making her go unconscious.

"Ayame! Kaya!" her friends yelled.

Deidara picked up Kaya and all three of us left with her and Ayame.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Kaya's POV ***

"Owe my aching head" I complained sitting up rubbing my head "Where am I?"

I looked around the room; the walls were crimson blood red with black furniture and accessories. There were two desks, two dressers, a large bathroom, a large walk in closet filled with clothes and two beds. Ayame was lying on the other bed. I rushed to her side lightly shaking her, sighing as her eyes fluttered open.

"Kaya?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm here" I comforted her.

"Good you're both awake" a voice spoke.

I spun around to see some man with orange hair and face piercings.

"Now that you're here, wear these" he tossed a couple of Akatsuki cloaks and rings on the bed "I'm the leader, but call me Pein. Follow me to meet the other members."

"We're not wearing those cloaks" I reached for the rings, placing one on my right hand middle finger and passing the other one to Ayame "Why are we here?"

"You're here because you have great potential to be the best asset to the organization Kaya" Pein paused for a moment "Your friend, Ayame, is here because Itachi seems to have grown an attraction to her. If we want something, we will get it, no matter the cost."

"I'll do missions for the Akatsuki" I said to Pein's smirk "But Ayame stays with me at all times."

"Fine, now come I'll introduce you to everyone then Sasori will show you around."

I helped Ayame up; she wrapped her hands around my arm staying close as we followed Pein.

"From now on Ayame, I want you to call me Poison" she nodded her eyes filled with confusion and fear "Only call me Kaya when you're scared or in trouble... especially when you're in trouble. I'll be by your side in an instant."

Pein took us to a room filled with Akatsuki members; they were all sitting around a table and all guys. Ayame tightened her grip on my arm as we stood there.

"One at a time stand and tell the ladies your name" Pein ordered.

"I'm Hidan" the silver haired one spoke.

"Kakuzu" the green eyed one was next.

"Again, I'm Sasori" the red head smirked.

"And I'm Deidara, un" the blond tried not to look at me with his mesmerizing blue eye.

"Tobi really glad to meet you pretty ladies" the over excited orange masked man said childishly.

"Zetsu" the Venus flytrap looking man seemed annoyed.

"I'm Kisame" a shark man was next.

"Itachi Uchiha" the black haired man with red eyes and the cold voice smirked at Ayame.

"My name is Kaya" I bowed my head slightly.

"I'm Ayame" she spoke just loud enough so I could hear.

I ran my fingers through her hair; she was trying to hide behind me while keeping her guard up.

"What did the pretty lady say her name was?" Tobi asked.

"My friend's name is Ayame" I smiled "You'll have to excuse her she's a little scared right now, trust me she's never this quiet."

"I'll be glad to comfort her" Itachi's eyes sparkled for a second.

"You will stay away from her Uchiha" my voice turned to ice as I gave him a death glare.

There was an awkward silence in the room that Pein broke.

"Sasori will now show you around" he said "Everyone's dismissed."

Everyone left except for Deidara, Sasori, Ayame and myself.

"I'll help with the tour" Deidara smiled "This is the meeting room, un."

Sasori took the lead with Deidara close behind; they showed us the training room, library, pool, hot springs, kitchen, dinning room and the living room. Ayame let go of my arm during the tour, relaxing around these two guys. I noticed that Deidara wouldn't take his eye off of me and Sasori, even if he tried not to show it, seemed to have grown a crush on Ayame.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Poison's POV ***

"They're different" Ayame told me once we reached our room after the tour.

"Yeah, but I like it, they don't seem like cold blooded killers" I examined my arm; it was red from when she was tightly holding onto me "Man, you have a strong grip Ayame."

"Sorry Poison" she kind of gave me a smirk.

"Its okay, when I go on missions it'll be a lot more painful" I turned around to face my friend "I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this."

"Poison look, I knew that hanging around you would get me into trouble one day. I may not be as strong as you but I'll stay by your side even if it's dangerous, I know that I'll be safe if I stay with you" Ayame gave me a hug "Plus Sasori's hot, maybe he'll be the one."

I laughed "You say that about every guy you think is hot."

"But he's different Poison; there is something about him that makes me feel safe. Deidara gives me the same feelings but it's not as strong" she paused before continuing "Could you teach me to fight?"

I just stared at her, sweet innocent Ayame wants to fight; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Please" she begged "I want to be able to fight so I can protect myself and those I care about."

"Fine" I sighed as a huge grin crossed her face "But I warn you now, it won't be easy and you'll have to do exactly what I say."

"I will, trust me."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Ayame called.

Itachi entered the room; I glared at him as Ayame ran toward me for protection.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"It's supper time" he said.

We followed him out to the dinning room. The only two seats left were either beside Itachi and Pein or beside Hidan and Pein.

"I'll sit beside Itachi" I whispered to Ayame.

She nodded and sat beside Hidan. Itachi and I finished supper at about the same time; we both went into the kitchen. I started to wash my dishes when Itachi wrapped his arms around me to put his dishes in the sink.

"Come for a walk with me" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded slowly, finished the dishes and went back to the dinning room.

"I'm going for a walk" I told Ayame.

"Don't leave me Poison" she grabbed my arm.

"Arm" I hissed.

"Sorry" she let go immediately "Will you hear me if I call?"

"I'll always hear you, no matter how far the distance, I'll always come to your side" I smiled brushing hair from her face.

I went outside to find Itachi waiting. We walked through the forest and stopped at a lake, it was silent between us.

'_Something doesn't feel right'_ I thought then glanced up at Itachi to see a light blush on his cheeks

"Why did you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked looking up at the stars.

He didn't answer; instead he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him, my back against his chest as he kissed my neck.

"Itachi?" I asked confused.

He spun me around so I was facing him; he found my weak spot on my neck as he bit that spot, I moaned lightly in pleasure. He smirked as he moved up to my lips, my hands resting on his chest as his hands went up my shirt. His soft lips surprised me a little, but it was pleasurable and kind, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I gave it to him almost reluctantly as his tongue explored my mouth I heard a scream that interrupted the moment. I pulled away from Itachi.

'_I shouldn't have done that, I don't love him. But it felt so good, I want more'_ I thought running back to the hideout.

I swung open the door and made my way to the hallway where I heard the scream. Zetsu was standing over Ayame as she was on the ground in fear, I stepped in between them.

"Back off Zetsu" my voice was cold.

I sent him a death glare as cold as ice that could even send shivers down Pein's spine. Zetsu stared at me for a moment then stomped of mumbling. Deidara and Sasori came rushing down the hall as Zetsu was leaving.

"Ayame, are you okay?" Sasori asked helping her up.

"I am now" she replied.

Deidara saw my neck and whispered in my ear.

"I can do better then that, un" he smirked then kissed the bit mark.

I stared at him, blushing hard, as he left. I was brought back to reality when someone grabbed my arm, I looked to see Ayame.

"Ayame, you're hurt" I said concerned.

"No I'm not" she said trying to make me feel better.

"Then why are you standing on one leg and putting all your weight on me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Sasori bent down and touched her ankle lightly.

"Owe" she whined.

"I think it might just be twisted" he said standing up "You shouldn't put any weight on it until it's fully healed."

"That means you'll have to be carried every where" I told her.

"Kaya" Pein called "You have a mission tomorrow, so come with me to choose your weapon."

"I'll take Ayame to her room and bandage it up" Sasori picked her up bridal style.

I smirked as Ayame's face turned red when Sasori picked her up. I followed Pein to the weapon room; it was covered wall to wall with all types of weapons. There were swords, scythes, staffs, bows and arrows, cross bows and everything in between.

"Is there anything that can change shape?" I asked still shocked at all the magnificent weapons.

"Yes in a matter of fact there is" Pein grabbed a black sword with a blood red tip "This one does."

"This will do" I said heading out.

"Wait a second" Pein called "You need to know about your mission first."

I stood there listening as Pein described the bloody and violent mission.

*** Meanwhile * * Ayame's POV ***

Sasori lightly placed me down on my bed. He removed my shoe and examined my foot, he kissed it making me blush then he wrapped it up.

"That should do for now" he sat on the bed pushing hair from my face "If you need anything just ask."

He kissed me lightly but with passion on the lips, then he left when Poison returned. She crawled into bed and fell asleep, I followed shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Poison's POV ***

I woke up early the next morning and did my usual routine of showering, getting dressed, and brushing my teeth. Then I helped Ayame with her morning routine, she was awake by the time I finished.

"Let's go eat" I said.

"How am I going to make it to the…" she started to ask.

"Piggy back" I interrupted her.

I bent down so she could crawl on my back. Ayame opened every door that was in our way as I carried her to the dinning room; carefully I placed her in a chair.

"Man, that's not as easy as it used to be" I said rubbing my shoulders "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Toast with butter and jam, one slice" she asked.

I walked into the kitchen to make her breakfast as I waited for the toast to pop I grabbed an apple to eat.

"Good morning Ayame" I heard Sasori say "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better" Ayame responded.

"That's good to hear."

Ayame's toast popped so I turned to butter it, as I did arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to their chest and nuzzled my neck.

"Good morning Kaya" he whispered in my ear.

I recognized the voice as Itachi's. My heart pounded hard against my chest as I continued making Ayame's breakfast.

"I was thinking about you last night" he kissed my neck smirking "Next time we won't be interrupted."

His hand went down to my thigh and started to push up my skirt as he brought his hand up my body and brushed my breast. My mouth went dry and my heart speed up, Itachi left me standing there to think about what he said. I grabbed my apple and the toast and went back to the dinning room.

"Here you are Ayame, sorry if it's a little cold" I handed her the toast "Good morning Sasori."

"Good morning Kaya, you're in a good mood" he commented.

"I have a mission today" I smiled at him, and then turned to my friend "Are you going to stay here or do I have to carry you along?"

"I'll come, I can watch your back" she said encouragingly.

"Morning" Itachi walked into the dinning room.

Ayame looked terrified as Itachi reached his hand toward her cheek but I grabbed his hand in an instant.

"Don't" my voice went from cherry to icy "Harm her and die Uchiha."

He smirked leaning toward me.

"Jealous?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

I let go of his hand to cup his chin. Leaning in closer our lips brushed as I spoke.

"You wish" I whispered back teasingly.

I let him go, he smirked walking to a chair on the other side of the table as I stood there Ayame was looking at me curiously. Just then Deidara walked in breaking the silent tension in the room.

"Good morning Ayame, Kaya, un" he said cheerfully.

Deidara put an arm around my waist pulling me in closer to him kissing my cheek. I saw Itachi glaring at him so I smiled and kissed Deidara back on the lips.

"Morning" my voice was back to cheerful.

"Kaya" Pein walked into the dinning room "Your mission today is with Itachi and Deidara."

'_Just great'_ I thought sighing.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Shouldn't Sasori be with Deidara?" I asked trying to sound casual "I thought they were partners."

"Good point, then Itachi, Deidara and Sasori will join you on your mission. You remember what it is?"

"I have to kill a camp full of ninja who are on the road to the hideout prepared to kill" I explained calmly "But why does Itachi have to come?"

"He will be evaluating your strength in action... do you have a problem with it?"

"Not like I'm going to tell you about it" I hissed rolling my eyes.

*** Ayame's POV ***

Immediately after breakfast, Poison put me on her back and jumped from tree to tree like a squirrel. I held on tightly afraid to fall; it took only a couple of hours to get to the destination. Poison left me in the tree out of harms way. She and the guys jumped out of the tree and started to fight.

I watched in amazement as Poison moved gracefully, attacking and killing the enemy while changing her sword to a bow and back easily. Itachi and Deidara also watched in amazement, but I could tell that Poison was annoyed that they weren't fighting. Within an hour, though it felt like minutes, Poison was standing in a pool of blood.

Even from such a great height I could see Poison's eyes were glazed over, she licked her blade tasting the blood then grinned evily, satisfied with the bloody violence that went on. She jumped up into the tree, eyes unglazed and that evil grin was replaced by a sweet smile, she picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Ayame's POV ***

I sat on the couch watching TV while Poison took a shower to wash off the blood. Sasori walked into the living room and sat down beside me, he gave me a kiss and I immediately blushed.

"How was it being a spectator on Kaya's first mission?" he asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Amazing" I exclaimed excitedly "I knew Poison was a good fighter and not to get on her bad side, but now I know why. She's the best fighter I've ever seen, I can't wait to take lessons from her."

"Why do you call her Poison, un?" Deidara walked in leaning up against the back of the couch.

"She told me to, if I call her by her real name she'll come rushing to my side" I explained.

"Really, un?" he gave me a skeptical look.

"I'll show you, but first back away from me both of you" they listened, and then I screamed "Kaya!"

*** Poison's POV ***

I got out of the shower, dried my hair and wrapped my body in a towel. I went into my closet to find some fresh clothes when I heard Ayame scream my name. I rushed out to the living room to see Ayame on the couch unharmed, I stood behind her in the towel.

"Ayame!" I spoke through gritted teeth "What did I tell you about calling my name?"

"Only in an emergency" she never made eye contact and knew I was furious "I'm sorry, it will never happen again."

"It better not!" my hand was in a fist ready to hit someone.

I heard something fall to the ground, turning around I saw Kakuzu picking up his money with his eyes glued on me. Carefully I bent over and helped him pick up his precious money.

"Thank you" he whispered handing me a twenty dollar bill.

I looked at it in amazement, Kakuzu was so protective of his money, and he never shared or let anyone touch it.

"Kaya, what the hell are you doing in a towel?" Hidan asked.

"What? You want to call me a slut? A whore? Or what about a bitch?" I asked glaring at him.

"No" his eyes were wide as he also stared at me.

I stopped glaring at him, sighed and walked down the hall back to my room when Itachi blocked my way.

"Move" my voice still icy.

"Make me" he said smirking.

I grabbed his neck lifting him off the ground with his back against the wall.

"Next time I say move, you move out of my way. Got it?" I asked.

He nodded slightly so I removed my hand from his neck. Itachi dropped back down to the floor, a few inches away, my nails dripping in his blood as I was finally successful at making it to my room. Once dressed, I re-entered the living room lightly hitting Ayame on the top of the head.

"Owe, what was that for?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Owe? That was light and it was for calling me earlier" I sat down in the chair next to her "Don't worry I'm calm now, I already took out my frustrations."

"Who was the poor unfortunate soul?" she asked curiously.

I just looked at her and she knew who it was.

"Oh" was all she said, after a moment of silence she asked "Do you have your speakers?"

"Yes" I looked at her curiously "Why?"

"I want to hear you sing. Go get them and my MP3."

I reluctantly obeyed her request and retuned in a minute, gave her the equipment and sat back down.

"What song?" I asked.

"Groove Coverage, I need to find the song first. I just love hearing you sing" she scrolled through her music "Here it is, 'Poison'."

She plugged the MP3 in the speakers, I sat there relaxed with my eyes closed as she let the song play I began to sing for her entertainment.

"Your cruel devise; Your blood, like ice; One look, could kill; My pain... your thrill;

I wanna love you but I better not touch; I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop; I wanna kiss you but I want it too much; I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison; Your poison running through my veins; Your poison; I don't wanna break these chains

Your mouth, so hot; Your web, I'm caught; Your skin, so wet; Black lace, on sweat;

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins; I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name; Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin; I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison; Your poison running through my veins; Your poison; I don't wanna break these chains

Running deep inside my veins; Poison deep inside my veins

One look, could kill; My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch; I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop; I wanna kiss you but I want it too much; I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison; Your poison running through my veins; Your poison; I don't wanna break these chains

Poison...

I wanna love you but I better not touch; I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop; I wanna kiss you but I want it too much; I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison; Your poison running through my veins; Your poison; I don't wanna break these chains

Poison."

Ayame sat there for the rest of the afternoon just playing song after song just relaxing. I sang a few songs but the music was mostly putting me to sleep.

[.com/watch?v=ktDKqFhsSYk]


	6. Chapter 6

*** Poison's POV ***

In about a week Ayame was fully healed so we started her training right away. I taught her the basics and in about three weeks she caught up to my level of talent. When ever I went on missions, she would come along and closely examine my movements and perfect them herself.

"What do you say about having a weapon?" I asked her one day after some training.

"Sounds great, but what can I use?" she sounded excited while at the same time scared "I've never used a weapon before."

"What about…" I paused for a moment "A sword?"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come with me" I took her hand.

We left the training room and made our way to the weapon room. We now both wore an Akatsuki cloak every now and again, but we cut it up so it looked much more appealing. Ayame looked at the weapon room with wide eyes; I forgot that she had never before entered this room. I picked up a sword, weighed it in my hand then gave it to her.

"This is heavy" she handed it back "Why should I use a sword?"

"It is easier to use, especially for a beginner with weapons. A sword can defend and attack quickly and easily" I explained handing her another sword.

"It's better, I can wield it" she swung it around.

"You don't want the sword or any weapon to be too heavy or else you can't wield it. Yet at the same time you don't want it too light or else it'll break or easily get knocked out of your hands."

We went back to the training room and saw every member standing in a line.

"Kaya, Ayame, you're just in time for some training" Pein called us over when we walked in "Everyone will fight each other; once you're hit or scratched you have to sit on the side lines and watch."

I nodded my head and started fighting the guys; Ayame stayed on the side lines and watched me closely.

*** Ayame's POV ***

I watched Poison's movements closely until there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it, at the door stood four people; a girl with pink hair, a blond spiky haired kid, a cute or should I say hot kid with raven colored hair and a cool attitude.

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked the one with grey hair standing at the door.

"Good day miss" the grey haired one spoke "Is there anyone else who lives here?"

"Yes" I said cautiously.

"May I please speak to them as well?"

"Yes, please wait here."

I closed the door and ran back to the training room.

"Poison!" I yelled "Door!"

She jumped out of the fight, it was her and Itachi left. We went outside to see the grey haired one staring at her.

"You're part of the Akatsuki!" he shouted.

"Who are the Akatsuki?" she asked acting dumb.

"A bunch of S-Ranked ninja" he explained "They all wear a black cloak with red clouds printed on them."

"Really?" Poison said looking down at her outfit "I found this cloak in the forest one day and changed it into this" she spun around "I wear it when I clean, I really don't care what happens to it."

"Okay, just don't go into town with that on, they will all think the same thing I did" he warned.

"Thank you for the warning. Is that all you wanted?" she asked but then heard a sound behind us "Ayame can you please go back in and calm the animals down?"

I nodded and went inside.

*** Poison's POV ***

"Sorry about that" I smiled "My name is Kaya, but my friend Ayame calls me Poison."

"My name's Kakashi Hatake, the girl is Sakura Haruno, the blond is Naruto Uzumaki and the other one is Sasuke Uchiha" he introduced.

The name Uchiha rang in my mind as Kakashi continued to speak.

"Have you seen any of these men?" he handed me some paper.

I flipped through the paper seeing that each sheet had an image and a small description of every Akatsuki member.

"I've seen a couple of them before" I handed him the paper back "They come and go every now and again."

"If you see them again please give them this message" he handed me a scroll "It's very important that they get it as soon as possible."

I looked at it with curious eyes wanting to read the mysterious scroll right away.

"You may open it" Kakashi said, obviously he saw my eyes "Maybe you can also help our village."

I nodded and walked back into the hideout to have all the guys surrounding the door. I motioned them to sit, opened the scroll and read it out loud.

'Akatsuki,

I know that we are not on very good terms, but please we ask for your help. Our village will be under attack very shortly and we ask for your help to protect us. The enemy is very strong and I'm afraid that we don't have the strength necessary to defend against them.

-Konoha, village hidden in the leaves'

"I say we help them" Ayame spoke up "That guy with raven colored hair was hot."

"Ayame" I gave her a glare "What about 'the one' that you've mentioned everyday for over a month?"

I used air quotations, she thought for a moment blushing. At least it shut her up for the time being.

"What do you think Pein? You're the leader, so you make the final decision" I asked, he glared at me "I'm going no matter what."

"Fine" he sighed "We'll leave right after we eat."


	7. Chapter 7

*** Poison's POV ***

Ayame and I were on one of the many clay birds that Deidara created to get us to the village. I changed my outfit; it took nearly a day to arrive at Konoha. We saw a large group of ninja's with their back to the village and a much larger group of ninja facing the village. I assumed I would have to start the fight without the Akatsuki since they were so far behind, and I almost hoped that they would take their sweet time getting here since I wanted to kill this large group of ninja by myself.

"Are you going to come down and fight?" I asked Ayame.

"No thank you. I'll stay here and out of your way" she shook her head furiously.

"There are Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke" I pointed down "They're in the first row. See you."

I waved good bye and jumped from the clay bird, landing in front of Sasuke.

"Kaya?"

"Hey Kakashi" I turned and smiled at him "Don't worry they're coming" I turned back around to the enemy "So who wants to die first?"

I obviously angered the enemy since they came straight for me but never gave me a scratch. I was surrounded by a quarter of the enemy's dead bodies, when the Akatsuki arrived.

"Hey bitch, you started without us!"

I looked up to see Hidan shouting at me. The guys jumped off the clay birds and landed next to me.

"You guys were too slow, so I started the fight" I shrugged.

"It looks like you had some fun here, un" Deidara noticed.

I just smiled; it took about five minutes to kill the rest of the enemy. Mainly the Akatsuki and I fought, none of the Konoha ninja fought, they stood back out of harms way.

*** Sasuke's POV ***

'_Since Kaya landed in front of me I've been mesmerized. She looked like an angel and fought with such grace'_ I thought watching in amazement.

When the battle was over I grabbed her hand blushing not really knowing what I was doing. But the feeling was overwhelming.

*** Poison's POV ***

My eyes were glazed over; they always were after a good bloody battle. Fighting and blood were my two favorite things. I felt someone grab my hand, turning around I saw Sasuke blushing he pulled me closer and kissed me.

I was shocked; his kiss wasn't as long as Itachi's kiss but it had so much more passion and hunger. Itachi came over and pulled us apart, I fell on my ass in the blood.

"You have no right kissing him!" Itachi shouted furious at me.

"Excuse me Uchiha?" my voice was icy and my eyes were still glazed over, I stood up "I can do what ever I want, you don't own me!"

"Poison!" Ayame snapped at me.

My eyes became unglazed once I heard her voice. I was about to turn away when I was tackled back to the ground, face first into the blood.

"Tobi's a good boy. How is Kaya doing? She was wonderful on the battlefield" the childish voice on my back spoke.

"Tobi is not a good boy and if he doesn't get off of me he's going to be a dead boy!" I hissed.

Tobi immediately got off of my back and ran to hide behind Pein. I got up noticing the Konoha ninja staring at me, I tried to ignore them but it was a little hard.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" I turned to Deidara.

He created his clay birds and we all jumped on making our way back to the hideout. I had to share a bird with Itachi, Sasori and Ayame were on another, Deidara was with Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu flew together and Pein shared with Tobi. I fell asleep on the bird, it was a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

*** Poison's POV ***

I woke up, took a shower then went to the closet to change but the clothes in there weren't mine. Turning around I saw Itachi sitting on the bed smirking.

"What the fuck do you want bastard?" I tightened my grip around my towel making sure that no part of me showed.

"You don't really notice anything until after you've showered" he commented more then asked.

"So what? I'm not a morning person" I snapped back.

"You're in my room, that's why none of your clothes are here" he got up "Stay here I'll get you some."

I watched as Itachi left the room. I sat on his bed waiting for him to return, he came back with an outfit in his hands. I jumped up, grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

'_If Itachi picked this out, he has fairly good_ _taste'_ I thought to myself looking in a mirror.

"You look beautiful" Itachi complemented when I came out of the bathroom.

"Not to slutty?" I asked sarcastically.

"No" his arms wrapped around my waist "You can never look slutty."

He pressed his lips against mine as he lightly placed his hands on my ass. He squeezed my ass making me gasp, but he just pulled me in closer and not taking that opportunity to explore my mouth. He kept me close to his body but pulled his lips away.

"We'll continue this later" he whispered in my ear.

He pushed away completely when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Deidara standing there.

"How are you feeling, un?" Deidara asked concerned.

"Better, I was just tired" I smiled and walked with him to the kitchen.

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you, un."

"That's so sweet. Thank you Deidara" I kissed him softly.

I grabbed a banana and walked into the living room to see Ayame cuddled up with Sasori, I just smiled at the sight. An arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him and kissing my neck. I didn't know or care who it was, I was lost in thought.

"Poison" Ayame called pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah" I answered still a little dazed.

"Can we go home for a little while?"

"I'm not the one to ask."

"Pein, can Poison and I go home for a little while?"

"As long as you each have a member with you" Pein replied right in my ear "Take Hidan and Kakuzu, they don't have anything else to do today."

"You can get off of me anytime now" I hissed.

Pein didn't remove himself from me, so I elbowed him. He let go and I made my way over to Ayame.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"You bet!" she jumped up enthusiastically.

Pein called for Hidan and Kakuzu telling them of their mission to escort us home. We left and made it home by lunch time.


	9. Chapter 9

*** Poison's POV ***

We were standing in the middle of the street, my house on one side Ayame's on the other. Neither of us moved an inch, when my parents came running out of the house and Ayame's father came from the other side.

"Too much love" I complained when my mother gave me a hug.

Hidan snickered, I sent him a glare and he shut up. When my mother finally let go of me my father gave me one of his bear hugs, my throat was pressed against his shoulder.

"Can't breathe" I finally choked out.

He put me down and I rubbed my neck. Glancing over I saw Ayame's father standing there hands in a fist, I knew he was ready to hit her so I stepped forward to stop the attack.

"Aren't you glad to see your daughter after she's been gone for so long" I smirked.

"Stay out of family affairs, bitch" he back handed me.

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around me as I struggled in his grip to get free and attack the man who just attacked me. He used to be a boxer and always thought that he could do whatever he wanted. The man often abused Ayame physically and sometimes even mentally, he never really liked me because I would always fight back to protect Ayame or anyone else he abused. My parents watched as I struggled to free myself and Ayame hiding beside Hidan for protection. Kakuzu, Hidan and my parents were calling my name and telling me to calm down but all of their attempts failed.

"Poison!" Ayame snapped at me.

I stopped struggling at the sound of her voice, for some strange reason she was always the only one who could calm me down.

"Don't hurt my father" she begged "He won't be part of my life anymore once we go back. I'll be able to start a new family life with no abusive grandparent."

"You didn't?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Not yet, but I will" she was blushing "But I do have one request. Find out if he'll be a good father."

"I'll do that as soon as we return" Kakuzu had let me go and I was now hugging Ayame.

"Kaya! Ayame!" four voices called.

I let go of Ayame to see our friends running toward us. Mako's red hair was held back with a black ribbon, Yasu's blond hair flowed behind her as she ran to us. The brown haired Shinji and the black haired Kiyoshi both slowly walked toward us with a grin on their faces.

"It's been a while" Shinji said.

"Who are the hotties?" Mako asked seductively.

"You'll never change Mako… is that my ribbon?" I asked suspiciously.

"Let me go!" Ayame yelled.

I turned around to see Ayame being pulled away by her father. I was going to go help her but I saw the fire in her eyes, so I just smirked and stayed back.

"You might want to let your daughter go" I warned "She has a nasty habit of fighting back."

The man looked at me strangely, without warning Ayame's leg came up and made contact, her father was lying on the ground a few feet away.

"Not too bad" I complemented "Just need a little bit more power in your attacks. You've stunned him, but when you fight your goal is to inflict pain and injury."

"Yes Poison, I will practice some more when we return" Ayame gave a slight bow.

"Sweet, innocent Ayame's now fighting?" Kiyoshi looked surprised.

"Poison has been teaching me" she smiled sweetly "I wanted to learn to protect myself and her."

"Teach us" Yasu and Mako begged.

"You'll be leaving home and probably never return if I teach you" I warned.

"You might as well teach us too" Shinji said nodding to Kiyoshi.

"You guys sure?" I wasn't sure it was a wise idea.

I looked at Hidan and Kakuzu for an answer, they glanced at each other.

"They can come but it's up to the leader" Kakuzu reminded me.

With a smile on all their faces we went back to the Akatsuki hideout. I immediately went to find Pein.

"They will be your responsibility, anything they do is a reflection of you" Pein warned "I also have a mission for you, Ayame, Itachi and Kisame. You must go to the leaf village and study the nine-tailed fox; Itachi will be the one in charge. Now go and tell your team mates."

I left Pein's office and retold everyone what he said. Itachi smirked wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Looks like we get to spend some time together Kaya. Since I'm in charge you have to do what I say" he said loud enough for the others to hear.

I elbowed him making him let go and I took the opportunity to walk away.

"Don't bet on it Uchiha" I said icily "I don't take orders from those I don't like."

"How cruel" Itachi smirked "And I thought that kiss meant something."

This irritated me; I wanted to tear him to shreds. Ayame must have noticed because she wrapped her arms around me tightly making sure I didn't attempt to kill him. Deidara came into the room; he caressed my cheek and kissed me lightly. I blushed heavily, but I calmed down and enjoyed the sensation, Itachi just glared at him.


	10. Chapter 10

*** Poison's POV ***

"We're coming with you."

I turned around to see Shinji, Yasu, Mako and Kiyoshi racing out of the hideout to catch up before we started on the mission.

"No way" Ayame answered.

"I don't see why not" Itachi replied.

I stepped in between Itachi and Yasu putting a hand on his chest. He smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Let them come" he said "They will be a good spy."

"Fine" you whispered back "But if they get hurt, I won't give you my present."

"Can't wait" he kissed my cheek and stood back up "It's a deal then."

"You four can come" I turned to my friends "But I warn you now, it could be very dangerous."

They looked at each other then nodded.

"The best way to learn how to fight is to watch someone else" Shinji replied.

"The fastest way to get to Konoha is by jumping from tree to tree" Kisame explained "So you four will have to go on our backs."

Mako jumped onto my back, Yasu on Ayame's, Kiyoshi went onto Itachi's back and Shinji went with Kisame. The two day trip was spent in silence, Itachi and Kisame left us at the main gate planning on entering the east gate themselves. The guards welcomed us warmly because they recognized me. I escorted my friends to the Hokage's office, she like the guards, welcomed us warmly.

"What do we owe this pleasure?" she asked smiling.

"We're only visiting for a while" I explained.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to ask, you are the hero of this village" she said.

"Thank you, but we really don't need any special treatment" I reassured her.

"Question, where are all the teams right now?" Ayame asked.

"I believe they're all in the forest, training together" she told us.

"Thank you, let's go Poison."

Ayame dragged me out of the office and through the streets of Konoha all the way to the forest with Yasu, Mako, Kiyoshi and Shinji close behind. Once through we stood at the edge looking at the sight before us; four teams of three stood at attention in front of their teacher or commanding officer.

Ayame let go of my arm and then grabbed Yasu's and Mako's instead. Kiyoshi, Shinji and I stayed by the edge of the forest as our three friends ran up to the ninja's. I saw Ayame tap the shoulder of the man named Kakashi, he turned around and nodded after she asked him something. She turned to face us and waved us over, Kiyoshi and Shinji went on but I shook my head and left them there.

*** Ayame's POV ***

"Where's Kaya going?" Yasu asked.

"How should we know?" Shinji replied.

I watch Poison as she left, though I still heard Kakashi in the background.

"We'll hold the training off for a little while" he said "Maybe when Kaya returns we'll start. Sasuke, why don't you go get her."

I saw Sasuke leave the group and head in the same direction as Poison.

"Ayame" Mako called me from my thoughts "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied.

*** Sasuke's POV ***

Kakashi told me to bring Kaya back so we could train. I followed her to a river; she was staring at it in deep thought. I heard a noise from ahead of me, so I hid behind a tree.

"Go away Uchiha" she hissed.

I turned to leave thinking Kaya meant me, but I heard the voice of evil and decided to stay.

"That's so cold" Itachi stated jumping across the river.

Kaya backed up a couple of steps away from him, but he kept moving toward her until she backed up into a tree.

"I got your friends here safely, now where's my present?" he demanded.

"What present?"

"Don't play around with me" Itachi forced her arms above her head; he started to kiss her neck.

"I don't have it with me!" she yelled kneeing him.

Itachi backed away looking straight into her eyes, then the smirk that he had faded.

"You fell in love with someone else" he stated a fact that made her tense up "Who is he?"

"If I tell you, you're going to kill him."

"And if you don't tell me I'll kill your friends."

She gave him a nasty glare and walked back to the other teams. Itachi stood there watching her when a shark man showed up beside him.

"When are you going to tell Kaya that you love her?" the shark man asked.

"When Deidara gives up on her. I know she loves me but she doesn't want to admit it" Itachi stated.

"Deidara will never give up" he chuckled lightly.

"I'll make him" Itachi turned around "Let's go; we have a mission to complete."

Both Itachi and the shark man left, and then I also left to go back to my team mates.

'_Kaya would never love a man like you Itachi, it didn't look like she has any love for you. I will get Kaya to be mine before you do, I will protect her from you'_ I thought determined.

"Why did you follow me?"

I blinked, now realizing that Kaya was standing in front of me. She sighed when I didn't give an immediate answer but being that close to her I could feel my face turn red hot.


	11. Chapter 11

*** Poison's POV ***

"What happened to you?" Kiyoshi demanded when I returned.

"Nothing" I lied avoiding eye contact.

"Stop lying to us" Shinji placed a hand on my head messing up my hair "You can tell us."

I gave him a face and fixed my hair. I caught Ayame's eyes and gave her a weak smile.

*** Ayame's POV ***

When Poison looked at me her eyes were filled with sorrow. I wondered what could have made her so sad, and then figured I would ask her… later.

"Poison, why don't we train" I suggested "It might cheer you up."

"Go ahead, I need to talk with the Hokage" she left before I could say anything else.

*** Poison's POV ***

I had to tell the Hokage that the Akatsuki are here and why. It was the right thing to do, even if it does mean that I'm so dead if they find out.

"Come in" the Hokage called when I knocked "Kaya, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just thought…" I paused debating on my wording "You should know that Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, from the Akatsuki, are in the village."

"How do you know that?" she asked curiously.

"I saw them, and so did… what was his name… Sasuke."

"Do you know why they're here?"

"I over heard them say something about the nine-tail brat."

"Thank you Kaya, you might be saving our village once again" she said.

"Good bye" I gave her a weak smile.

I made my way back through the forest to where my friends were.

"Kaya!" Yasu called "Help! Sasuke and Shinji are hurt!"

I ran over to the two boys, one look at Shinji and I knew what happened. I bent down beside Sasuke, removed his hand from his shoulder and felt what was wrong; one of my hands went up his sleeve to the joint while the other stayed on top. There was a loud pop that Sasuke flinched at; I began to message his shoulders to get rid of the pain of having his shoulder re-aligned.

"Your friend is pretty strong, I'm impressed" Sasuke complemented.

"We're going home" I stated coldly.

"What! Why?" Mako asked shocked.

"Because you're in danger!" I snapped "Shinji could have easily been killed!"

"Then I would have died protecting you!" Shinji shouted back at me.

"You idiot!" tears were starting to form in my eyes "I don't want you to die!"


	12. Chapter 12

*** Ayame's POV ***

"It has been a week since we returned from Konoha" Yasu said sadly.

"Kaya locked herself in her room" Kiyoshi stated.

"Deidara, why don't you go check up on Poison" I suggested.

"Why me, un?" he complained.

"I have a feeling she wants to see you more then any of us."

*** Deidara's POV ***

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked stopping me in the hall.

"To check up on Kaya, un" I said avoiding eye contact.

"She's fine, just upset that the one she loves doesn't love her back" he shrugged.

"How do you know, un?" I hissed, not trusting him.

"I've been checking up on Kaya and comforting her" Itachi smirked "You should give up on her, she doesn't love you. She's too busy loving me."

Itachi walked away smugly even if what he said was true I was still going to check up on Kaya myself. I knocked at the door, but there was no answer.

"Kaya, it's me Deidara, un."

Now there was movement beyond the door and a click from the lock, it slowly opened and I walked in.

"Lock the door Deidara, I don't want him near me" Kaya growled.

I obeyed then walked in further to see her laying on her bed. As I sat down beside her she sat up, her beautiful dark brown eyes were filled with sadness.

"Who's him? The one you don't want near you, un?" I had to ask, curiosity took over.

"Itachi" she hissed "That fucking bastard threatened to kill my friends if I didn't tell him who I love."

"He said that you were in here because the one you love doesn't love you, un."

"I don't know if he loves me or not, I haven't asked."

"You should, I'm sure he'll feel the same way you do, un."

"Deidara" she said dreamily "I love… I love…"

She couldn't finish her sentence and I really wanted to know who Kaya loves. She looked up at me hopefully and without warning she kissed me. Her soft lips pressed gently on mine, I was in heaven.

"I love you Deidara" she finally managed to say, her lips brushing mine as she spoke.

"I love you too Kaya, un" I said wrapping my arm around her waist and cupping her chin to give her another kiss.

"Itachi is going to be furious" she smirked.

"As long as I have you, I really don't care, un."

"Maybe it's time I showed my face."

I put my arm around her waist as we walked out to the living room together.

"Deidara, we need to talk" Itachi stated coldly dragging me outside.

*** Poison's POV ***

"Poison, you feel better?" Ayame asked.

"Much" I stated keeping my eyes on the door.

"Go have some fun."

I looked at her with a slight blush and she smiled. I smiled back and left to go outside. I heard an explosion in the distance and ran to the source; I found Itachi and Deidara in the middle of a fight.

"Deidara! Itachi!" I yelled.

They both looked at me. Deidara moved toward me and I saw Itachi take the opportunity to attack, I raced to his side to stop the attack.

"Stay out of this Kaya!" Itachi shouted at me "I'm only protecting you!"

"FUCKING BASTARD! I never asked for protection!"

I swung my sword cutting him on the chest as he tried to dodge. Then Itachi disappeared from my sight.

"Don't be so cruel Kaya."

I turned around to see Itachi standing behind Deidara with a kunai against the blond's neck. I turned my sword into a bow and arrow pulling back the sting ready to shoot.

"Kaya what are you doing, un?" Deidara asked concerned.

"Are you going to kill this annoying brat?" Itachi asked delighted "Do you finally realize that I'm the man for you Kaya?"

"Don't listen to him; follow your heart, un."

My eyes were glaring with fire and I took the shot.


	13. Chapter 13

*** Poison's POV ***

"I think that's enough training for today" I announced.

"You're working us like slaves Kaya" Yasu complained "Doesn't she Shinji?"

"I've done karate for years and these exercises are for beginners" he replied.

"So you're saying that Kaya's going easy on us?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Pretty much" he winked.

"Hey Ayame" Mako called "Was Kaya this rough on you?"

"No" Mako's mouth dropped and Ayame giggled "She was ten times tougher."

She turned away and ran to the door excitedly screaming Sasori's name.

"I take it back" Yasu gulped "You're not working us like slaves. I mean the training's tough but not deadly."

"Kaya, there's someone from Konoha outside asking about you" Sasori announced "And he wanted me to give this to you."

I took the gorgeous white rose from him reading the tag that was attached: 'Not even a thousand roses could compare to your beauty.' I gave Sasori a confused look; all he did was nod his head toward the main door.

Sighing I made my way through the hideout to the main door with the rose still in my hands. I opened the door closing my eyes to the bright sunlight, when I re-opened them there he stood with a smile. I ran to his arms, he spun me around; as he was placing me back on the ground we kissed so passionately.

"You're back, I'm so glad I didn't hurt you too badly" I said when I regained my mouth to speak.

"Your arrow was only a scratch, un" Deidara said never letting me go "You nearly killed Itachi."

"Only nearly?" I said pouting "I was aiming to kill."

"I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore, un" he gave me another kiss "We can spend the rest of our lives together with no Uchiha trying to stop our love."

"I can't wait Deidara. I love you."

"I love you too, with all my heart, un."


End file.
